The Other Side
by Like Stars in the Sky
Summary: Within the parallel worlds that exist on opposite sides of the gate, each person has a twin on the other side. So, wouldn't it, in fact, be possible for another Kagome Higurashi to exist in the world of alchemy? Couldn't it be said that even she has a twin on the other side? -Alt Redo to TTWT


This is a new idea of mine. Let me know how you like it, and if you have any comments or suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them. ^^_^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and Inuyasha. Enough said.

**Prologue**

_"The fireworks went on for nearly half an hour, great pulsing strobes, fiery dandelions and starbursts of light brightening both sky and water. It was hard to tell which was reality and which was reflection, as if there were two displays, above and below, going on simultaneously—one in space-time, mused Max, and the other in time-space." __― Sol Luckman, Snooze: A Story of Awakening_

"Momma?" a twelve-year-old Kagome called, walking over to the woman standing at the sink, doing dishes.

"Yes, dear?" her mother replied, smiling down at the curious young girl. "What is it?"

"Daddy died before Souta was born, didn't he?" she asked, and a shocked look appeared on the older woman's face.

"Of course he did, dear," her mother responded with a sad look in her eyes as she smiled down at Kagome. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," Kagome started, a frown appearing on her face, "I had a dream about Daddy last night."

"Really? What was it about?" her mother asked, looking down at Kagome curiously.

"It was the day you brought Souta home from the hospital," Kagome explained, watching her mother dry her hands on a dishcloth, "but it was different. The house looked weird, and everything was older. Daddy was there, too, like the accident never happened!"

Kagome's mother smiled down at her. "That sounds like a very nice dream, dear."

"It was!" Kagome explained, grinning happily.

**XxXxX**

"Daddy! Daddy!" a six-year-old Kagome yelled, running into her parents' bedroom with tears streaming down her childlike cheeks.

Her parents, who had previously been sleeping, sat up to look down at Kagome as she jumped up onto their bed with them. She buried her face in her father's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "What is it, sweetie?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Did you have a bad dream, dear?" her mother asked, reaching forward to rub soothing circles into Kagome's back.

Without looking up, the young girl nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" her father asked.

Before Kagome could reply, a loud wailing shot through the air, a baby's cry from the crib in that very room. Both adults looked up at the sound, and the woman placed a hand on her husband's shoulder briefly. "I'll go, dear," she said, moving to stand from the bed. "Why don't you handle this?"

He nodded, and Kagome held on tighter to her father as her mother carefully carried her baby brother from the room. "Now, what's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, lifting her face with one hand so he could wipe away her tears with the other.

"I-I had a-a d-d-dream," she stuttered through the tears, "a-and you w-were d-d-dead!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his chest again.

Her father hugged her tighter at the little girl's words. "Oh, baby, I'm not going anywhere!" he told her, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair as he held her close to him.

"Y-You promise?" she asked, peeking up at him through her tear-covered eyelashes.

He nodded. "I promise," he said. "I'm not leaving you."

**End Prologue**

I know it's short, but it's just the prologue, and now that you've read the prologue, I can explain a few things about it. Of course, this is an FMA/ IY crossover. Obviously, there are two of Kagome, one in the modern era, and the other in Ed's world. She is not in Amestris! Since Kagome grew up in Japan, her other self is in the other world's version of Japan. She will eventually make it to Amestris, but not at the moment. They are both having dreams of their other self, though this is just the beginning of their adventures together. Now, Modern Kagome is 6 years older than Little Kagome because of the 6 year time difference that's noted in the Fullmetal movie. I can't tell you much more because I don't want to ruin the plot, but I can say that the age/ time difference between Kagomes is very important to the plot. Oh, and the italics thing between Kagomes is only for this prologue, so you could tell them apart. I may only do it once or twice between them in the future. Otherwise, it'll probably just be swapped between POVs between chapters.


End file.
